Wrackspurt Intervention
by sprinter1988
Summary: It's Hermione and Ron's wedding day. Her parents do not approve, and look to Harry to sort it out. He wants to help, but has no plan. Luna has one though, Which is fortunate... right?


**Well, here it is. My first story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, the characters, the places or anthing like that. They all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. etc.**

* * *

><p><span>Wrackspurt Intervention<span>

"I can't go through with this mum." said Hermione Granger, the bride to be. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, ruining her makeup.

"Well then don't." replied her mother, Emma Granger "No one is forcing you to."

"Oh, you don't understand." sobbed Hermione "I couldn't do that to Ron. It would destroy him."

"So you're going to condemn yourself to a marriage with someone that you don't love just so you don't hurt his feelings?" snapped her mother, who was getting tired of this; they had had the same discussion hundreds of times over the past six months.

Hermione said nothing, just lowered her head and cried.

Huffing in annoyance, Emma Granger left the room to go get a drink.

In the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water from the tap. She took a sip before pouring the rest away. She needed something stronger.

Just as she was rummaging through the cupboards, looking for that bottle of vodka she had stashed away, she heard someone else enter the kitchen.

"Oh, Luna, you made me jump." said Emma, after turning to see who had arrived.

Luna Lovegood, Hermione's bridesmaid smiled at Emma before saying "Don't worry about Hermione. I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yes. She just needs to get to the wedding, and it will all fall into place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everything will work out in the end. Now come on, we need to sort out her makeup."

Both women returned to Hermione's childhood bedroom in the Granger household to help Hermione finish getting ready.

At the Burrow, the home of Hermione's fiancé Ron Weasley, the groom's mother, Molly, and his sister Ginny, who was also Hermione's other bridesmaid, were both running around putting together last minute preparations.

Ron, meanwhile, was up in the kitchen, eyeing up some of the food that his mother had single-handedly prepared for this occasion.

He looked around, and saw no one. So he reached out and snatched up a sausage roll, which he promptly shoved in his mouth.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Ron." came a voice from over by the door.

Mouth still full, Ron turned to his best man, and Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"A'wigh' 'Awwy?" Ron said, around the mouthful of sausage roll.

Harry heaved a great sigh and walked over to his friend and grabbed a napkin, which he used to brush down the front of Ron's robes, removing the crumbs that had landed there as a result of Ron shoving the whole sausage roll in his mouth.

"Ron this is your wedding day." Harry reminded him "More importantly, it is Hermione's wedding day, and she'll be very annoyed if you turn up covered in food. Now get upstairs, wash your face and clean your teeth. Hermione won't want to kiss you after you've been stuffing your face."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." grumbled Ron, leaving the room.

Harry shook his head as he watched him go. What the hell was Hermione playing at marrying this idiot? He did not deserve her.

Harry knew all about Hermione's doubts and fears about marrying Ron. Why could she not pluck up the courage to break it off? She would be condemning herself to a life of misery if she went through with it.

Ron was Harry's friend, of course, but very few people seemed to understand that Harry no longer considered Ron to be his best friend.

That spot belonged to Hermione, and had since Ron had abandoned the pair of them in a tent during the darkest months of their lives.

Harry and Ron had managed to patch things up, but Harry did still hold Ron at arm's length. Ron was far too dense to notice this. In fact the only people perceptive enough to notice were Hermione and Luna.

Harry shook his head in worry. When he had seen her briefly yesterday, Luna had mentioned something to Harry about a plan to rescue Hermione from the impending marriage.

Harry glanced at his watch. If Luna had a plan, she's better hurry up with it. The ceremony would begin in ten minutes.

"Ah, Harry, there you are."

Harry turned to see Daniel Granger, Hermione's father standing near the doorway. He had been kicked out from his own home and to the Burrow earlier in the day to dress with the other men.

"Good afternoon sir." said Harry "Are you alright?"

Daniel chuckled "Yes, Harry I'm fine. And how many times must I ask you to address me by my first name? _Sir_ makes me feel old."

"The man who took the time to raise such a wonderful daughter as yours should be respected as such." replied Harry.

Daniel gave another chuckle and said "It's rare to meet a young man as well mannered as you these days Harry." his expression changed, and he gave a sigh "Why can't my daughter be marrying you?"

Harry wanted to give an answer to that, he really did. But what could he say? That Hermione was only going through with this because she was afraid to hurt Ron's feelings? That the only reason Harry and Hermione were not together in the first place was because Harry had been too afraid to admit how he felt to her?

The truth was Harry and Hermione were very similar to each other. Both were very stubborn when it came to things that they cared about. Both wanted to strive to make the world a better place. And both of them were cowards when it came to matters of the heart.

Harry lowered his head, unable to meet Daniel's gaze.

Both men stood in awkward silence until it was broken by Ron's return.

"There, all cleaned up." Ron announced to the room, before noticing his future father-in-law "Alright there Dan?"

Daniel twitched slightly; he'd never given Ron permission to use his first name "Yes, I'm fine Ronald." he replied, a little icily.

Ron completely missed his tone and said happily "Hey won't be long before I can call you Dad."

This time Daniel's reply was through clenched teeth "No, I suppose not."

Ron grinned and marched over to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder "Hey mate. Won't be long and you'll be walking Ginny down the aisle."

Harry swallowed thickly against the vile taste that that statement seemed to have brought up in his mouth "No." he muttered "No, I suppose not."

Just then the back door opened and Arthur Weasley, Ron's Dad stepped through "Come on, it's nearly time."

Ron smiled wide "Alright, let's go. C'mon Harry."

"I can't Ron." said Harry "I'm escorting Luna, remember."

"Oh, yeah, right." was Ron' response "Well, see you in a bit."

Harry forced a smile onto his face, clapped Ron on the shoulder and watched him leave with Arthur.

Once the door had closed, Harry heaved a great sigh "Why can't she just tell him?"

"You get warned off too?" asked Daniel.

Harry nodded "Luna say's everything will work out though."

"Do you believe her?"

"I suppose. She says she's got a plan to let everything work out for the best."

"Well she'd better hurry up with it."

Harry just nodded, thinking the same thing.

Moments later the portkey arrived, bringing Hermione, Emma and Luna into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Before anyone could say anything, Molly put her head through the door "Oh, good, you're here. I'll tell them to get things started."

She left without another word, not even a compliment to Hermione on how beautiful she looked. Which was a mistake, Harry thought. In his opinion, Hermione was absolutely breathtaking. Of course, on par with his usual inability to tell Hermione how he felt about her, Harry could not bring up the nerve to tell her that.

Emma kissed her daughter on the forehead, and then hurried outside.

Daniel hooked his arm around his daughter's and looked her in the eye "You ready?"

Hermione bit her lip in worry, but nodded anyway. All could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry grabbed Luna and dragged her over to the corner of the room.

"Whatever your plan is, you'd better do it quickly." he half whispered, half growled.

"Everything is in hand." she replied, serenely.

Harry gave her a dirty look, before leading the way over to the other two. Hermione was giving them a look of curiosity, whilst Daniel's look was one of pleading.

Luna just gave them a serene smile as she walked towards the door. Harry gave Daniel a worried look, before hurrying over to Luna's side just as Ginny stepped through the back door.

"Harry, it's time."

Harry merely nodded. He had been so worried about Luna's plan to save Hermione that he had completely forgotten about having to escort Ginny down the aisle as well as Luna.

He held out his arms to both of them, and they each looped an arm through.

"Right, here we go then." said Harry, as he guided them towards the door.

As they were walking through, he sent a look over his shoulder and winced.

He hated seeing Hermione looking so upset.

Outside, a two hundred chairs were lined up, one hundred on both sides, and an aisle down the middle.

Harry escorted the two bridesmaids down the aisle. When they got to the front, he let them go off to one side whilst he went off to the other, to stand next to Ron and Arthur.

Remembering that he was the best man, and thus supposed to be supportive of Ron, Harry forced himself to mutter an empty "Alright?"

"Yeah" Ron replied with a beaming smile "Couldn't be better."

"Good." Harry replied, though he could not really muster up the courage to care about Ron too much.

Looking out across the gathered crowd, Harry could see many familiar faces from the magical world. Teachers from school like McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. He was pleased to note that his and Hermione's long-time friends Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora were sitting near the old Order members including Aberforth, Diggle and Hestia. Remus had his son Teddy sat in his lap, and the bump that was Dora's belly indicated that baby number two was well on the way.

Ron's brothers and their partners were in the crowd too; Bill and Fleur with baby Victoire, Charlie and Anna, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina and Percy and Audrey. Old friends from school; Neville, Hannah, Susan, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Justin, Ernie, Dennis, Alicia, Leanne and Anthony to name just a few. A few people from the ministry, such as Amos Diggory and his wife, Reg and Mary Cattermole, who they had struck up a friendship with after the war, Tiberius Ogden, Stanley Williams and Gawain Robards. Even the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt was there.

All had come to see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger marry. In fact, what they would see, Harry thought, would be Hermione making the biggest mistake of her life. Why the hell could Hermione not bring herself to ditch Ron? Why couldn't he, Harry, pluck up the courage to tell Hermione how he really felt and give her a reason to ditch Ron?

And where the hell was Luna's plan? If it waited any longer, it would be too late.

Suddenly the quiet tune the band had been playing changed to a familiar bridal march.

And then Hermione was there, being escorted up the aisle by her father, and Harry's heart ached for her. Never had he seen her looking more miserable. And this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Many in the crowd seemed to notice this too, and quickly the music from the band had to compete with the dull murmur of many quiet conversations.

When the pair reached the front, both stood there, Daniel keeping a firm hold on his daughter's arm, and Hermione making no move to free herself from her father's hold.

Finally it took Emma nudging Daniel in the side to get him to let go of Hermione.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, sent a dark look to an oblivious Ron, a pleading look to Harry, and then sat next to his wife.

With shaking hands, Hermione handed her bouquet to Luna, and then stood with Ron before the Ceremony official.

Harry sent a panicked look towards Luna, but she just gave another serene smile.

Just as the Ceremony official stepped forward to begin proceedings, an electronic, musical tune interrupted everything.

All eyes turned to the source, which seemed to be Luna. She rolled her eyes, turned and placed the bouquet in Ginny's arms and then picked up her small white purse which was hung on her shoulder by a long thin strap.

She opened it, and to everyone's surprise, she reached in and pulled out a muggle object called a mobile phone, which was ringing. She pressed the off button, getting the device to shut up, dropped it back into her purse, which she did up, hung it back off her shoulder, took the bouquet back from a surprised Ginny, and then nodded for the official to proceed.

Harry gaped at her. Was that the extent of her plan? To interrupt the ceremony momentarily? Did she think that after having six months to back out of things, Hermione would do so now given an extra thirty seconds?

He was so busy watching her, that he failed to hear most of what the ceremony official was saying, until one thing got through;

"If anyone should know of any reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Seconds seemed to stretch out into hours. Harry tore his eyes from Luna to look out over the crowd, hoping, praying that someone, anyone had the courage he did not to save Hermione from this fate.

Daniel sent him another pleading look; so did Emma.

Harry's eyes flicked to Hermione. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving silently. It was a look she got when trying to pluck up the courage to do something.

For a fleeting moment, Harry's filled with joy; she was going to do it.

But then the moment passed. Hermione opened her eyes, and sent Harry a look like the ones her parents had just given him.

His eyes flickered back to Luna, who did not even seem to be paying attention now.

Oh, Merlin! That _had_ been her plan! That was all there was to it!

Feeling as though his stomach had just dropped out of him, Harry realised that it was all on him now. If anyone was going to save Hermione from an unhappy life with Ron, it was going to have to be Harry. No one else would. Hermione couldn't bring herself to do it. Hermione's parents were not going to do it. Luna's plan seemed to have fallen flat, so it was all on Harry.

He took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"I..."

But he was cut off.

"I do."

The voice had come from the most unlikely source possible.

It was Ron.

"Excuse me?" asked the official.

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Hermione "I'm sorry Hermione; but I can't go through with this. I don't love you. I can't marry you."

And with that, Ron turned and left. Ginny and Molly were quick to hurry after him.

To everyone's surprise, the stunned silence that followed Ron's outburst was broken by the sound of laughter.

Hermione Granger; a woman who had just been jilted at the altar, was laughing.

It was obvious to Harry that it was with relief, and he stepped forward to grab a hold of her.

Hermione clung to him, still laughing, and oblivious to the murmurings of the crowd. Luna came over and joined the hug.

All three stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, long past the end of Hermione's laughter, before Molly came back out and made an announcement.

"I'm afraid the wedding will have to be called off. I'm sorry, Hermione. But Ron seems to have meant what he said."

Emma stood to her feet "Right, come on, Hermione, let's get you home."

Hermione nodded and made her way over to her parents.

At that moment, however, the ceremony official spoke up "Actually, in times such as these it is customary for someone in the groom's party to step up and marry the bride."

Hermione suddenly became more excited than she had in a long time. She pretty much bounced from her mother's side to stand in front of Harry. She placed her hands on either side of his head, pulled him into a long and deep kiss before pulling back, looking into his eyes and stating a simple

"You marry me."

"Okay." was all Harry found himself able to say, but it seemed to be more than good enough for Hermione, who promptly dragged him before the ceremony official and told the man to "Get on with it." Which he did.

Molly's softly spoken "But what about Ginny?" was unheard by all save Arthur, who came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her "She and Harry aren't engaged. She has no claim over him, you know that."

Molly nodded her head and took a seat next to her husband to watch as her would-be son-in-law married her would-be daughter-in-law, thus making both of them neither.

After the ceremony, Harry found himself being hugged by Hermione's overjoyed parents as a laughing and crying Hermione looked on.

"Knew you'd pull through, son." said Daniel.

Harry grinned cheekily and replied "Thanks dad."

That earned him a hair ruffle from his new father-in-law, a kiss on the forehead from his new mother-in-law, and a great big kiss from Hermione.

Ginny was, predictably, pretty pissed when she discovered what had happened whilst she had been inside trying to talk her brother into marrying Hermione, but she would get over it.

In the mean time, she spent the rest of the evening trying to make Harry jealous by dancing and flirting with as many men as possible; single or otherwise.

Harry, however, paid her no mind. He only had eyes for Hermione; his lovely new wife.

As much as he despised the activity known as dancing, he quickly found that he did not mind so much when it was Hermione that he had in his arms.

He did of course share the obligatory dance with his mother-in-law, and had a dance with Luna, during which he took the opportunity to ask

"What happened with your plan then?"

Luna smiled and answered "It worked perfectly."

"How?" asked Harry "All I saw was you taking your phone out of your purse and turning it off."

"But that was all part of the plan." explained Luna, knowingly "When I opened my purse to take my phone out; something else came out as well."

"What?"

"Wrackspurts." answered Luna, simply.

Harry gaped at her "You mean those invisible things that make your brain go fuzzy?"

With a proud smile, Luna nodded "I charmed them to aim for Ron. They scrambled his thoughts and he walked away; just like I planned."

Harry gaped at her for a few moments before muttering "I think I might have to cause a scene."

"Go ahead." said Luna.

With a huge burst of joyful laughter, Harry wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, lifted her up so her feet just cleared the ground and swung her around several times, earning them a lot of strange looks.

"And what was that all in aid of?" asked Hermione, coming over to them as Harry set Luna down.

Harry promptly grabbed his new wife, pulled her into a searing kiss that left her gasping for breath before turning to Luna and saying "You tell her." Then he made his way over to talk to Neville and a few others as Luna told Hermione the tale.

By the end of it, Luna found herself being swung around again, this time by an elated Hermione who kept repeating "Thank you thank you thank you!" over and over again.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾, watching the Hogwarts Express as it left the station. Their three oldest children, James Sirius, Lily Emma and Luna Rose were on there, James in his third year, the twin girls just starting their first. Next year it would be the turn of Daniel Remus, and two years later Jean Dora would join them all.<p>

"They'll be fine." Hermione assured her husband.

"Yeah, I know." replied Harry, as they and their two youngest turned and headed back towards the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ from platforms nine and ten.

On the drive back home, Hermione reflected on the past few years.

Ron had eventually gone on to marry a muggle called Heather. Let's just say they're well suited and leave it at that.

Ginny eventually got over what happened and married Dean Thomas. They had several kids, but rumour had it Dean was not the father of all of them. Make of that what you will.

Luna had met and married Rolf Scamander, a magi-zoologist. Luna was now the proud mother of six-year old twin boys; Lorcan and Lysander, and the four of them were very happy.

Daniel and Emma had recently retired, and purchased a holiday home in Australia. They now split their time evenly between the two locations.

As for Harry and Hermione, well the two of them getting married was the best decision they ever made. A year ago, Harry had been elected Minister for Magic, and Hermione was now the owner of Flourish and Blotts, which Harry had brought for her as a tenth anniversary present.

Hermione had always maintained that she only wanted two children. However, she was married to Harry Potter and she hated the taste of the contraceptive potion; you do the maths.

Despite her previous wishes, Hermione Potter could not be happier, what with her perfect job, perfect home, perfect husband and five perfect children.

No, make that six perfect children.

A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered those blue lines coming up this morning. During the event of sending the twins off to Hogwarts, Hermione had been unable, and subsequently forgot to inform Harry of what she had discovered.

She looked across to him as he adjusted the radio as they sat at a traffic light.

Oh, he was going to be so happy when she told him.

Growing up, there had only been one thing that Harry had wanted, and that was a family.

It pleased Hermione to no end to be the one to give him that.

**A/N Well there it is, my first story. Tell me what you think.**

**A/N 2 Made a little update after a reviewer (my first ever) asked if Remus and Tonks are alive. I can't believe I forgot to put them in, but they are now. Yay.**


End file.
